Cellular-enabled devices and satellite televisions are just two consumer electronic devices that now widely use smart card technology. Herein, “smart card” shall be understood to refer to integrated circuit cards comprising volatile and/or non-volatile computer memory storage components, security logic, and/or computer microprocessor components, with dimensions similar to or smaller than credit cards, e.g. 3.370″ by 2.125″, by 0.030″ thick or smaller. The smart card is used by inserting it into a computing device, such as a cellular phone, smart phone, cellular enabled tablet computer, or e-reading device, which device makes contact with the smart card and activates and/or access the memory and/or processing components. Some cellular-enabled devices, such as cellular phones using Global System for Mobile Communications or GSM technology, require insertion of a special type of smart card, called a Subscriber Identity Module or SIM card, into the phones. Other types of cellular-enabled devices require or allow use of a Removable User Identity Module (in CDMA) or Universal Integrated Circuit Card (in Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems). All such cards and modules are collectively referred to herein as “SIM cards” or “smart cards.” Smart cards carry a subscriber identifier called, in GSM embodiments, an International Mobile Subscriber Identifier or another number or identifier which is used to identify the telecommunication device user and/or the user's smart card to a core network and to authorize the subscriber's use of the telecommunication device on the network (collectively referred to herein as an “IMSI”). Smart cards may be provided in telecommunications devices and/or to a user with pre-installed data, logic, and/or instructions, such as an IMSI, an Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network Number (“MSISDN”), programs, or similar. A smart card may be provided with an IMSI which is associated with an MSISDN in the provider's network, such that the MSISDN need not be stored in the smart card.
As with electronic devices generally, however, smart card technology is rapidly evolving. With or without a change in form factor, the on-board technology is becoming more robust, providing more capabilities to telecommunication device users, such as different or improved security hardware, logic, data, processing bitrate, response time, memory, or other features. Unfortunately, many telecommunication device users do not take advantage of such enhanced features because they are reluctant to replace their original smart card. For example, a telecommunication device user may incorrectly assume that his or her phone number is tied to his or her existing smart card and, as a result, be reluctant to adopt a new smart card for fear of losing his or her existing phone number.
When a user of existing smart card technologies changes cellular-enabled devices or changes a smart card within one device, the user may have to contact a customer service representative, who may have to make changes to backend database entries, such as in a Home Location Register (“HLR”) or Home Subscriber Server (“HSS”), to associate the new device and/or smart card with the user's existing MSISDN and with other services provided by the wireless carrier. Interaction with a customer service representative creates costs for the wireless carrier and decreases the likelihood that the user will attempt the change.
In addition, because older smart cards do not possess the more robust capabilities of new smart cards, operation of associated electronics devices and associated networks is not optimal. For example, as telecommunications networks evolve from older GSM technologies to, for example, Long Term Evolution or LTE technologies, the performance of newer networks may be hindered by the continuing use of older smart cards in cellular-enabled devices.
A method, system, and/or apparatus is required which allows a user to change from a first smart card to a second smart card, within a first telecommunications device or between a first telecommunications device and a second telecommunication device, without user interaction with a customer service representative. Such method, system, and/or apparatus should involve as few steps as possible and should transfer information from or associated with the first smart card and/or device to the second smart card and/or device.